Assassination of Will Simpson
, New York City, New York |result = Will Simpson is assassinated by Alisa Jones |planner = Alisa Jones |executor = Alisa Jones |target = Will Simpson |casualties = Will Simpson}} The Assassination of Will Simpson was an attempt by Alisa Jones to kill Will Simpson, who was protecting Trish Walker. Background After Trish Walker was sobbing on the set of a movie, she notices her multiple missed calls from Griffin Sinclair and Jessica Jones. Walker inspected some suspicious noises she hears and finds Will Simpson in a black hoodie. Walker pulled out a gun, warning him not to take another step, and when he does she shoots him in the leg. Despite this, Simpson seems not to care and still limps forward. Jones knocked down Dorothy Walker's apartment door and Dorothy attacked her with a golf club, but Jones easily knocks it out of her hands, saying she has sixty seconds to tell her what happened between her and Walker. Dorothy hastily said she a right to a relationship with her daughter, and that if Walker wanted Jones to know, she would've told her. But Jessica continues to count down from sixty, and Dorothy told her that Walker wanted to know Max Tatum's contact information, and tells Jones he is in Brooklyn filming a movie.Jessica Jones: 2.02: AKA Freak Accident Assassination finds Will Simpson tied up]] Jessica Jones arrived at the Brooklyn movie set, which has closed for the night, and followed a trail of blood to an empty stage, where Trish Walker has tied up a bleeding Will Simpson. Walker showed Jones some drugs she found on him, commenting on how they are like the pills he took before, as they keep him from feeling pain. Jones accuses him of killing Whizzer and Dr. Kozlov, but he denies, it saying the new drugs he is taking permits him from losing control like before, and that he only wants to protect Trish from IGH. Simpson told the two IGH sent someone to stop Walker's investigation into them. He says that he is the only one who knows about what Koslov was involved in because he was trapped in an IGH clinic, where Jessica herself was experimented on, by someone other than Koslov according to Simpson. He says he overheard a conversation between Koslov and the other person about wanting Trish out of the way. Trish asks why she is still alive if they want her dead, and Jessica suggests it is because perhaps Simpson has been protecting her. The lights suddenly go out, and Simpson tells tells Jessica to take Trish and run. Jessica unties his bonds, and Walker gave Simpson her gun, and he struggles to run with his limp in the opposite direction of Walker and Jones. The two women hurry towards an exit and hear Simpson shouting far away. They ran into a shadowy figure, who leaps into the air above them, and exits through a stage door behind them. Jones remarked that they weren't after Walker. They ran and found Simpson dead on the floor with his neck snapped. Aftermath Jessica Jones and Trish Walker visited a beach vacation spot that Jones used to go to with her family to dump Will Simpson's body out at sea. Walker was disappointed that he didn't get a proper funeral, but Joness pointed out that the police have already found her with too many bodies. They prepared to abandon Simpson's stolen car and remove the evidence. Walker found an arsenal of guns and the special drug he always took in the trunk. Jones wanted to dump them, too, but Walker insists on keeping it.''Jessica Jones: 2.03: AKA Sole Survivior References Category:Events